


Angel of Music

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team needs masks for a masquerade ball, Flynn has some ideas.





	Angel of Music

“What is with the mask? Couldn’t you have found another one?” Wyatt questioned, making Lucy turn around and find Flynn well dressed for their current surroundings, except that his mask only covered half his face. She recognized it immediately.  
“Where did you even find one of these?” the historian asked and the man smiled.  
“Wasn’t that difficult, you just have to look in the right places” he informed and handed three masks to the rest of the group, one black, one white and a golden one. To Rufus he gave the golden one, Lucy the white, Wyatt the black.  
“You read the book?” Preston questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Yes, and it’s masquerade night, so…”  
“What am I missing?” Logan asked, making the pair turn their attention to him.  
“I’m Erik Destler, you’ll be Raoul de Chagny and Lucy…”  
“Christine Daae” the woman completed, even if she still seemed to consider the role she had been given.  
Wyatt didn’t react much.  
“The Phantom of the Opera, Wyatt?” Rufus said not believing he was having to explain. “There are like twenty versions of this movie and you never saw a single one?”  
“Let’s not mention books and plays too” added Garcia.  
The soldier looked at Lucy, searching for some support, but she just shrugged. “It is a classic”  
Carlin let out a chuckle before putting on his mask. “So, why are we here again”  
“Rittenhouse might try to recreate the disaster with the chandelier”  
“Wait, that falling chandelier”  
“Actually, the chandelier itself never fell, it was the weights that were supposed to keep everything in place” Flynn informed.  
“How do you possibly know that?” Rufus questioned the man.  
“I read the book and got curious” the former NSA asset shrugged.  
“Okay, never thought I’d say that, but enough history, for now, we should go inside and keep Rittenhouse from dropping chandeliers and weights on the crowd” she made her way inside, shortly followed by Rufus.  
“So, is this Raoul guy cool? Or you got me the worst character in the book?” Wyatt asked Flynn.  
“Let’s just say I’m a better Phantom. Raoul does get the girl on the book, though.”  
“Do you like the book?”  
“I prefer the Andrew Lloyd Webber’s adaptations,” Garcia said going after Lucy and Rufus, leaving Wyatt wondering if he had or had not been given the bad guy role.


End file.
